


Lost Ring

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the forth time, Yabu lost their engagement ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Ring

**Title :** Lost Ring  
 **Pairing :** Yabu / Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Fluff(?), Romance, hint of smut  
 **A/N :** This is for [](http://aranatha.livejournal.com/profile)[**aranatha**](http://aranatha.livejournal.com/), I'm sorry this is VERY late *bow*, this even passed the day I promised you... I'm really sorry~ Ehehehe~  
 **Summary :** For the forth time, Yabu lost their engagement ring.

 

~~~~~~~~  
"Kou? Where's your ring?" Inoo asks Yabu with a glare on his eyes. Inoo holds Yabu's hand while Yabu gets panic.

 

"I -- I don't know where it is. I put it on its box... Really I did..." Yabu tries to explain. He knows he will be in big trouble if he lost his ring again. Well he has lost 3 rings because he was careless, luckly Inoo found it. Inoo even bought another ring when Yabu lost it and never found it again.

 

"Then?" Inoo raises his eyebrow. Yabu gets panic and lowered his head.

 

"It is gone."

 

"Again?" Inoo starts acting angry. He folds his hands on his chest.

 

"I--I'm sorry, Kei. I really am. But I'm really sure I put it there!" Yabu tries to defend himself. But he didn't lie, he did put it on its box, but somehow it missing just like that.

 

"Is it there now?" Inoo keeps giving Yabu a glare which makes Yabu feels uncomfortable. He doesn't like it when Inoo is angry.

 

"N--no... I'm sorry." Yabu apologizes again. Inoo sighs and look away.  
"Kei, don't be mad."

 

"It's our engagement ring. You lost it 3 times and now you lost it again." Inoo scolds Yabu like a girl would.

 

"I'm sorry. Punish me if you want but don't be mad. I promise I'll look for it. I won't stop till I find it." Yabu says with puppy eyes. Inoo still look away but he grins and he smiles happily. He turns his happy face with his mad face before he face Yabu.

 

"Yeah. Punishment serve you right." Inoo says still coldly as if he is really angry at Yabu. Yabu sighs, he knows it's better to do what his princess wants if he doesn't want Inoo to ignore him all week long.

 

"So what's my punishment?" Yabu sighs as he pulls Inoo closer to him.

 

"Find the ring."

 

"Okay." Yabu nods. Actually he is relieve that Inoo doesnt give him hard punishment, at least not so hard.

 

"And..."

 

"And?" Yabu gulps, usually an 'and' is not good on a situation like this.

 

"And you get no seme role for a month." Inoo says grinning so hard. He tries his best to hide it from Yabu. Yabu who heard that immidietly feels down. They usually swiching roles, but never even once Yabu been the uke for the whole month nor been the seme for whole month.

 

"So... I'll be uke for a month." Yabu giving an empty gaze. He doesn't believe what he heard.

 

"Yeah." Inoo smirks and winks to Hikaru, Takaki, and Daiki who are watching them all along. The three devils giving Inoo amd 'OK' sign. Yes, they are planning this.

 

\--

 

Yabu is in Inoo and his shared room. Curently he is trying to accept his punishment and tries to find the ring.  
Inoo is in the living room, with Takaki, Daiki, and Hikaru. They are talking about things.

 

"Thank you, your plan does work well." Inoo thanked them. They nod happily.

 

"It's fine. We are happy to help you~" Daiki says happily.

 

"Hey, Inoo-chan. You should act cold when you get back to your room, so he would thought that you are really angry." Hikaru sugested.

 

"Roger that~"

 

"by the way taking his ring was quite thrilling." Takaki giggling after he says that. Daiki agrees too.

 

"Yeah. It was. It was fun nee. Jaa, I want to go to bed. Enjoy your seme role for a month, Inoo-chan~" Hikaru waves his hand and goes to his room. While Daiki and Takaki stay there, cudling to each other.

 

"Ah, I don't want to bother you both, so I better go to my room. Good night, TaDaiki~" Inoo waves his hands before he goes upstairs.

 

Yep that's right, Hikaru, Takaki, and Daiki are the one who took Yabu's ring from its box. Well, Inoo said he wants to be the seme for a month to them, then they offers a help. It was their idea about taking the ring and about punishing. And of course, as always their plans works.

 

\--

 

"Hi, honey." Yabu greets him when he enters the room.

 

"Hmmm." Inoo replies coldly like Hikaru sugested him to do. Yabu puts down his phone and approach Inoo.

 

"Kei, you still mad at me?" Yabu says as he hugs Inoo from behind. He leans his head to Inoo's shoulder.

 

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

 

"No. Not at all. I deserve that. I'm sorry, Kei. I really am. Please don't be angry anymore." Yabu asks for forgiveness nicely, Inoo forcefully lets go of Yabu's hug and throw himself to the bed.  
"Kei. Don't ignore me, please." Yabu begs. But nothing come out from Inoo.  
"I'm sorry, Kei." Yabu says again.

 

"I'm really angry at you." Inoo finally says something. Yabu sits on the bed, puts his hand on Inoo's head.

 

"I know. I'm sorry." Yabu says.

 

"When I'm angry I feel like want to rape you untill you can't walk." Inoo says.

 

"Go ahead then. I deserve that as punishment." Yabu says petiently, he doesn't want if he can't walk tomorrow, but he will do anything to make his fiance stop angry at him.

 

"Ah, second though. I'll go take a bath." Inoo says and go to the bathroom. Yabu sighs.

 

"I wonder where the ring is? I'm really positive I put it on its box." Yabu mumbles. Then Inoo's phone rings. There's a text massage. It is usual for Yabu to read Inoo's text massage, or for Inoo to read Yabu's text massage. So Yabu didn't think twice to read Inoo's massages.  
  
This is the massage that Yabu reads on Inoo's phone :

 

'Inoo-chan  
Where should I put Yabu's ring?  
And,  
How's our plan, is it works so well?

 

-Takaki'

 

"What? My ring? Their plan?" Yabu raises his eyebrow. He smells something is wrong, and then he went to Takaki's room.

 

\--

 

"Takaki Yuya!" Yabu yells out. Then Daiki opens the door.

 

"Ah, Yabu-kun? What's wrong?" Daiki asks.

 

"Where's Yuya?"

 

"I'm here, why?" Takaki asks. Yabu shows him Inoo's phone, to be exact, his massage earlier.

 

"Explain this." Yabu says with high tone. Takaki got tangeled and shutters.  
"Say it, or you'll dead." Yabu thread him. Since it's Yabu who asks, finally Takaki give up and explains everything.

 

\--

 

Inoo just got out from the bathroom, Yabu is there, there are also Takaki, Hikaru, and Daiki.

 

"Kou? Why they are here?" Inoo asks. He got confuse when he finds them.

 

"He . . . He knows everything about our plan." Daiki says.

 

"Takaki told him" Hikaru says.

 

"He forces me to!" Takaki defend himself. Yabu looking at Inoo sharply.

 

"You guys can go. Thank you." Yabu says nicely, then they go out from Yabu and Inoo's room. After they leave, Inoo gets panic, he knows he is in trouble.

 

"Care to explain?" Yabu says as he raises his eyebrow.

 

"I--I'm sorry."

 

"I didn't tell you to apologize I asked you to explain." Yabu says gently. Yabu pulls Inoo closer to him and make him sits on the bed.

 

"I... I said to them that it would be good if I could be seme for a month, then they offered a help, they came up with an idea. The idea was to stole your ring, then the punishment." Inoo lowered his head. Yabu folds his hands on his chest.

 

"Tell me, is it right to do so?"

 

"No. I'm sorry." Inoo says with puppy eyes.

 

"That doesn't work, Kei." Yabu says sharply. The puppy eyes immidietly gone, inexchange the sad eyes are there.

 

"I'm sorry, Kou." Inoo says, guilty tone can be heard. Inoo sighs.

 

"Really, Kei. If you want to be seme for a month, you don't need to do so, just asks me, and I'll give what you want." Yabu scolds Inoo for doing those scenario.

 

"I... I thought you won't let me to." Inoo said honestly. Well, it is a bit logical if Yabu would refuse to be uke for a month. But that doesn't work like that for Yabu.

 

"You know Kei, if it is you who ask to me. There're will never be a 'no', it will always be a 'yes'. So those things are unnecessary." Yabu says. It's right though. Yabu always say 'yes' to Inoo's request. No matter how silly it is, or how hard it is to accomplish. As long as it makes Inoo happy, then Yabu will do it.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Honestly, you dissapoint me." Yabu gaze at his boyfriend's eyes.

 

"I'm sorry." was all Inoo can say.

 

"Don't ever do that again, understand?"

 

"Hai."

 

"Good. Since you lied which means I didn't lose my ring, I have no punishment to do, right?" Yabu asks. Inoo nods. Yabu pats Inoo's hair and kisses his lips.  
"Despite you dissapoint me, I still love you, Kei. Smile nee." Yabu smiles at Inoo and give him a peck on his cheeks, Inoo smiles cutely.

 

"Thank you. I love you too." Inoo smiles to Yabu. He is very grateful for having a kind boyfriend slash fiance like Yabu.

 

"So, you wanna be seme tonight?" Yabu asks to Inoo. Inoo gladly look at Yabu. He thoight after Yabu finds that out, he won't let him to be the seme. But Yabu offer it right now.

 

"Can I?" Inoo asks excitedly. Yabu nods and kisses his forhead.

 

"Sure. Just make sure I'll still be able to walk tomorrow nee~" Yabu said half joking. Inoo laughs a little and hugs Yabu so tight.

 

"Thank you, Kou!"

 

"You're welcome dear." Yabu says. Few moment pass by Inoo hugging Yabu. It seems like Inoo is too greatful for having Yabu as his fiance.  
"Kei, you statisfy just by hugging me or what? Won't you pin me down?" Yabu jokingly said that when there's no movement from Inoo at all for a quite moment. Kei laughs and pin Yabu to the bed.

 

"I'm just happy having you. You're the most kind human in this earth, Kou. I love you so much~" Inoo says before he kisses Yabu's lips.

 

"I love you too, darling." Yabu replied. Then the night pass with Inoo tops. And it seems like their relationship is getting better too.

 

-END-  
~~~~~~~

 

Huaaa,  
it's been awhile since I made one-shot~  
I hope, Michan likes this nee~

 

Oh yeah,  
the up coming fics for this week :  
There's YamaJima fic (this one is a request), then InooJima (also a request), and Yamachii  
if you request to me but I didn't mention it here,  
please do tell me~

 

Please leave me a comment nee~  
Thanks for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
